


当黑夜坠落之时

by Samae



Category: ADGG - Fandom
Genre: M/M, adgg - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samae/pseuds/Samae
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindewald, 阿不思·邓布利多/盖勒特·格林德沃
Kudos: 10





	当黑夜坠落之时

阿不思·邓布利多的嘴唇擦着酒杯，里面棕色的酒液离那对唇瓣若即若离，灯光透过酒液和玻璃杯将光折射到他的脸上，身后的舞台上响着吉他声，带着黑色皮手套的手顿了顿，还是没有把酒喝进去。

“邓布利多先生好大排面，来了我这，是滴酒不喝。”红发男人面前的沙发上，是坐了一位黑色西装的年轻人。此时，他正放下手里的威士忌杯子，一声脆响地落在玻璃桌面上，身边立刻有人给添上了新酒。

邓布利多从进门起到现在开始谈生意，他就差不多把这个年轻人的底摸了个大概，有些实力有些资本，但还是太想要表现，太急于求成，以及，太过于骄傲。

他当然知道这个年轻人，汤姆·里德尔，算是这一片地下交易的后起之秀。据说，他手里有一批好货，一种最新的“蘑菇”，几毫升就可以飘飘欲仙。

“耶稣曾在农家寄居，那一杯酒液饮尽后的杯子，就成了后世所说的圣杯。”阿不思把酒杯放下，微笑着回答，“这当是我们合作的圣杯，自然不能一早就喝了。”

里德尔看了眼那个从容不迫的男人，磨了磨后槽牙，他要想占领这一片的地下交易，邓布利多和他麾下凤凰社执掌的交易门路就是必争之物，而邓布利多也是必须扳倒的一股重要势力。

这说起这个男人，也是个传奇人物，他的凤凰社，也是个传奇。

要是一般的黑帮，控制着一片地区的地下交易和走私门路，也还不至于到传奇的地步。传奇酒传奇在，邓布利多和凤凰社兼具黑白两道，道上的人物都得给他几分敬重和脸面。说来也奇怪，凤凰社底下，干干净净，查不到一点黑料。

“邓布利多先生说的是。”里德尔展出一个只勾动嘴角的微笑，一个眼色让人抬上了货。新药装在透明的玻璃管里，管子一排一排地码在保险箱里，光一个箱子就装下了近两百支。

里德尔从里面取出一支，接过手下递上来的注射器，放在桌上，附身，推向邓布利多，另一只手做了“请”的手势。

但邓布利多微笑着摇了摇头，将推过来的东西又重新推回到了桌子中间，“里德尔先生，我想您是知道的，贩的都是不碰的。”

那只是试探，里德尔当然知道这个规矩。他依旧面不改色，招了个手，送上来一个被蒙住眼睛的人。那个人一看就知道是个瘾君子，骨瘦如柴，全身是不健康的浊黄色，血管在皮肤下清晰可以见，手肘脖颈上的针眼十分明显。

每一家都会有几个试药的，没有人会在意街上突然失踪的流浪汉到底去了哪里。这只是一个被当作试药的可怜人。从身上的痕迹来看，应该已经被关了很久。

里德尔的手下轻而易举地就控制住了想要挣扎的试药人，把他摁在一边的椅子上，手腕用绑带固定在了扶手上，另一条绑带从腰部把人固定。一个人掰过他的头，露出饱经摧残的脖颈，另一个拿着注射器吸够一定计量，冲着静脉扎去。

没有人会在意一个试药人的死活病痛，食死徒的下手毫不犹豫不知轻重，这些试药人唯一的价值就是体现出这些药物的价值和效果。

试药人开始疯狂的挣扎，哪怕绑带陷进了肉里勒处了血痕也还是近乎疯狂的在椅子里乱动，眼神是明显的狂乱，口角还是涌出白沫。

阿不思·邓布利多见过太多试药人在试药的过程中以各种面貌惨死，但即使见了无数次，他还是会觉得恶心和反胃。男人垂下了眼睫，纤长的睫毛遮住了蓝眼睛里的恻隐，他努力把注意力转到身后的吉他声中去。

那个试药人最后还是死了。

为着糟糕的死相不碍着生意双方的眼，试药人很快就会被抬下去，随便的埋在哪个不容易被发现的角落，就算有朝一日被发现了，也绝不会再有什么有用的信息留给警方了。

里德尔挑了挑眉，看向邓布利多，等待着他的验货。

“这吉他弹得不错，”邓布利多拿起了酒杯，在手掌间转弄着，状似不经意。

里德尔的眼睛闪过一丝邪意，邓布利多这随口一提正好撞到了他的枪口上。他正愁着找借口往凤凰社里安插进自己的人呢，这倒好，直接撞上来了。

他们会面的地点是里德尔控制下的一所酒吧，这家店是个“时差店”，午夜前的交易和午夜后的交易，天差地别。不管其他的，但就说它的驻唱，就是它在众多酒吧当中拔得头筹的一绝。

里德尔轻声对手下吩咐了一句，穿着黑裙的贝拉转身离开。没过多久，舞台上的人就被带到了包厢里。

邓布利多早就猜到里德尔想要在这片扩大势力，就免不了一天要和凤凰社硬碰硬，肯定寻思着找个理由，往他凤凰社里面塞人。让他自己钻着缝儿，不如自己做一个选项，让他照着自己的选项来。

他一进门就注意到了那个弹着吉他的男人，摇滚的穿搭，银白色的头发，在舞台灯光下各色的皮肤，还有似有星辰的异瞳。他甚至故意在里德尔面前提了几句这个男人，提前埋下了坑，这孩子还是太年轻。

被带过来的是他见过的男人。

近距离地看，那对嘴唇和露在外面的纤细手腕脚踝甚是好看。原本还本着间谍混进来就控制计划的人，在一瞬间就改了主意，他决定陪着他好好玩一把。

邓布利多让人抬上了他带来的保险箱，推到里德尔面前，端起被冷落了有一会儿的酒杯，微举着，向他一邀，眼角却瞥了几下身边的人。

里德尔点过现钞，推过货，眼力见儿的收下各自的东西，倒上新酒，杯盏相碰，一声脆响。

咔哒。

盖勒特顺着声音把头扭向门的方向，阿不思在离开前把他的眼睛用他那条随身带着的领巾遮住了他的眼睛。丝巾不厚，但是折叠几次之后，还是夺去了他的视觉。

阿不思的脚步很轻，他知道那个男人正在靠近，但他无法准确判断阿不思在哪，离自己还有多远。盖勒特慌乱地动着脑袋寻找，好像视觉还在的时候。

被夺去视觉是极为糟糕的感觉，原本熟悉的房间一下子就变得庞大而且陌生，仅能靠一点声音去辨别，而当对方有意为之的时候，就连听觉也不能信任。未知的恐惧是最磨人的。

盖勒特没有办法挣扎，手腕被特制的绑带绑住固定在了床头，脚踝被同样特质的皮圈，绑带压在颈后，连上了脚踝皮圈上的搭扣，将双腿高吊起，山门洞开。

失去视觉的同时他还失去了对时间的概念，他被以这种羞耻的姿势放置了很久，双腿大开，露出身后粉嫩的蜜穴。他只是被夺去了下身的衣物，上身依旧穿的工整，衬衫马甲领巾一件不落。腿间的性器贴着小腹的衣料，可憎地抬起了头。

他察觉到了男人的靠近，下身裸露的皮肤竖起了寒毛，一股战栗顺着他的脊背往上爬，让他忍不住想要翘高腿，身后的小穴不自主地收缩，带起了塞在里面的一小节“猫尾巴”不规律地颤动，柔软的毛磨蹭着周围一圈从未见过光的软肉，瘙痒化作难以控制的欲望顺着脊椎直往大脑冲击。

但他无法抚慰，而他知道，阿不思就在一边。

一只微凉的手贴上了他大腿内侧的软肉，修建圆润的指甲刮蹭着敏感的皮肤，在白色上留下情色的红痕。盖勒特的小腹肌肉突然收缩，但却只是把被彻底打开的双腿下的屁股送到阿不思手里，猫尾巴摇的更欢。曾经能唱出曼妙歌谣的嘴，被沾满自己的爱液的底裤堵住，只能发出呜呜呜的呜咽。

阿不思一手扶着白发男人的双腿，另一只手握着肛塞的末端，稍微拔出了一段，停顿片刻，又重新塞了回去，甚至比一开始还要更深些，大腿根部瞬即传来阿不思想要的颤抖。猫尾巴撒欢儿似的抖动着。

这具身体几乎就是天才，才短短几天已经逐渐适应了异物的进入，甚至能扩张到一个让人惊艳的程度。但是想要达成他期望的目的，还得要几番训练和教育。

阿不思给男人半勃的性器套上了尺寸合适的小环，扣在肉棒根部。手上一个动作取出了塞在里面的肛塞，先给自己中指套上安全套，淋上足量的润滑。

被肛塞做过处理的小穴很柔软，中指的推进非常容易，不断收缩舒张的小嘴轻松地吃尽了他的手指，修长的手指直接吞到了指根。阿不思开始缓慢地抽送，按压着肠壁，一点一点地为后续的扩张做好准备。

男人很快就换上了两根手指，中指和食指并着竖着插入，然后转动过来，改为横向。括约肌近乎完美地贴合着手指，阿不思换成了指腹向下的姿势，指尖按压着尾椎骨的位置。果不其然地收到了被束缚住的男人突然的抖动。

手指缓慢地在尾椎骨的位置探索着，寻找那个让这具身体最为敏感的地带，然后将手指覆盖上，却不动。阿不思感受着盖勒特突然绷紧的肌肉，另一只手顺着大腿一下一下地抚摸着，甚至抓过脚踝，细细地亲吻。

未知再一次侵染上了盖勒特。他无法挣脱，只能全部承受，就好像是一只待宰的羔羊，置于案板之上，任人宰割玩弄。嘴里是腥咸的味道，在男人离开之前，他曾射在了这块布料上。在它还浸润着自己的液体时，被人用它堵住了自己的嘴。

他无法看到，他若能看到便会知道，他全身上下原本过于苍白的皮肤现在尽是情欲的粉色，嘴里的布料沾染着白浊和口涎，脚踝上有一圈细密的吻痕。

阿不思突然动了，手指狠狠地压上了那片敏感的肠肉。颤抖，呜咽，蹬动的双腿，还有突然绞紧的小穴，几乎都在同时发生。阿不思的手指还在持续用力，呜咽潮湿，白玉般的脚趾蜷曲起。

啪，一个巴掌拍上了柔软的臀肉，留下了一个手掌印。阿不思另一只手掰开一半臀肉，手指往里面又推进了一点，渐渐加速了抽插的动作，换来又一阵颤抖和拔高的呜咽，“放松点，会伤到的。”

男人将手指抽出，换上了三根手指，指尖先并拢，钻进潮湿柔软的小穴，在慢慢撑开。阿不思给了盖勒特一点时间适应这个宽度，然后开始慢慢推进，每推进一寸，就能得到几声含糊不清的呜咽，而盖勒特还会得到几下落在臀肉上的爱抚。

手指终于到了底，阿不思顿了顿，然后开始缓慢地转圈，扩张有些紧张的穴口肌肉。经过刚刚这一下，性器是彻底勃起了，挺立在两腿之间，第一天就被剃得干干净净的腿间可以清晰的看见全部细节。肉棒的前端开始吐露一些清液，但碍于锁精环的存在，全部想要喷涌的欲望被压制在了顶端。

三根修长的手指开始了抽插，带出了咕叽咕叽的水声，安全套上带上了一些半透明的粘液，湿哒哒地落在丝绸床单上，逐渐染深一片水渍。阿不思换着方向，他得彻底打开这一具天赋异禀的身体，全面开拓小穴里的空间。

这具身体对于异物的包容到了一种让他惊艳的地步，小穴逐渐变得柔软可口，吞吐着他进进出出的手指，盖勒特的呜咽从略带凄惨到了尾音上翘带着舒爽。他们平时的训练到三根手指便是结束了，于是当阿不思抽出手指的时候，盖勒特浑身都放松了下来。

“唔……！嗯…唔！！”

但阿不思不准备今天这样放过他，拔出三根手指之后，男人迅速地跟进了第四根手指。小穴被满满当当地撑开，穴口的褶皱被撑的饱满。盖勒特身体的放松和猝不及防的进入，让他的推进出乎意料的顺畅。

真的被逼急了，盖勒特眼上蒙的领巾都带上了深色的水渍，被掌撸过的臀肉透着红，而另一边被冷落的半边，依旧是雪白。巨大的色差，创造出了一种别样的诱惑和欲望。

阿不思转动着手指，被打乱了节奏的身体彻底在他手下乱了套，时断时续的呜咽和喘息从被布料堵住的嘴里涌出。他彻底失控了，小穴要命似的绞紧着他的手指，那根肉棒涨成了深粉色，上面布着青筋。

“乖。”阿不思出声安慰着，手上却毫不留情地逗弄着尾椎骨那块的敏感软肉，感受着身下躯体的颤抖和带隐隐哭腔的呜咽。

他开始抽插，整根取出，又整根插进，一次一次地展开捏拢的手指，一下一下地开拓着穴口和里面的空间。阿不思不得不承认，这一具身体总在不断的惊艳自己。

盖勒特的嗓音有些哑了，他已经有老长一段时间没有一滴水了。阿不思终于从他身体里抽出来，撕掉手指上的安全套，丢在一边的垃圾桶里。然后终于取走了锁精环，顺着肉柱撸动，指甲在铃口轻轻刮蹭，帮助盖勒特把自己释放出来。

就着一手新鲜的爱液，阿不思拉开了一边的抽屉，从里面取出一个漂亮的粉色跳蛋，抵在了还处于敏感期的穴口。

盖勒特还在喘息，他以为那只是和往常一样的一个维持作用的肛塞，毫无反抗地任由男人将淋着润滑的跳蛋慢慢推进自己身体。而当他意识到这个长度和深度不属于肛塞的时候，已经晚了，阿不思已经将整个玩具尽数埋在了他的体内，跳蛋的头部顶在他最为敏感的软肉上。

不知道什么时候那种酥麻的快感会再次袭来的恐惧感再次掌控了他。但盖勒特很快感受到耳侧阿不思的呼吸声。男人摘掉了已经有些湿润的领巾，解放了他的视觉。然后慢慢地一步步拆掉了束缚着他的绑带，但唯独留下了手上的。

被吊了几乎大半天的双腿在落下的一瞬间就诚实地传递着酸痛，尽管手腕依旧被绑着，但好歹不是继续被吊在床头，转而被反绑在了身后。疲倦拉拽着他的眼皮，让他想要倒头就睡，他知道阿不思会处理好一切的。

男人开始脱掉盖勒特身上的衣物，褪到一丝不挂。然后开始脱自己的，阿不思躺到了床上，把眼睛已经阖上的盖勒特揽进怀里，拉过一边的丝绸被子，把两人盖上。

阿不思嘴角露出一个坏笑，手臂圈住了盖勒特的腰身，手按下了他体内跳蛋的开关。

小玩具的震动猛地刺激着柔软敏感的肠肉，直接弄醒了差点就要睡着的盖勒特。白发男人开始在他怀里不安分的扭动，但阿不思多年枪林弹雨过来的强壮手臂将他牵制的死死的，而光滑的丝绸被子和床单，根本无法磨蹭到解决开始有抬头势态的性器。

阿不思扔掉了控制器，双臂抱着颤抖着的男人，把下巴搁在他肩上，鼻息打在脸侧。

“你说，你要是含着它一晚上，你的后穴能不能给我塞下那些货呢？”


End file.
